It Ends Tonight
by alliegator667
Summary: What if Clark had a twin? What if her name was Bella? The twins move to a small town called Forks after their dad's death and to get away from Jor-El. Soon they realise they aren't the only one's with a secret. During the fifth-season. E/B Clark/Lois


Bella Pov

I finished up unpacking all of my things at my brother's and I new house. Sorry my name's Bella. Isabella Kent. Clark, identical twin, and I had to leave Smallville do to the too many people were finding out about our secret also Dad just died and Mom was going to take his place in the Senate so the farm would be lonely. You see Clark and I aren't your ordinary people. We come from a planet called Krypton. Since we want to finish High School, before doing anything in the realm of Krypotain things, we moved to a place called Forks with our mom's brother, Charlie Swan.

"Hey Clarkie, want to go for a run." I asked my identical twin brother.

"Yeah sure. Let's go. I hope we don't run into any kryptonite." He started to say.

"Especially red!" We said together before cracking up. We started to walk outside and it was pouring just to say. We walked into the woods for a little while before running. We both took off as a blur. The forest was quiet, until I heard laughter. I stopped short, as did Clark. We spoke in hushed Kryptonian.

"_Kal-El should we go see what it is?" I asked_

"_Yes. Be very quiet __Kay-El__." Clark said to me. _ We walked basically glided over to the bushes and crouched down. We both heard a big crack, like a rock hitting a bigger rock.

"STOP!" Screeched a female voice. Clark and I looked at each other and extended our hearing.

" There people they're by the bushes. They're watching us. Their future… They will save the world." Said the same voice of the girl that screamed.

"Let's see if we can catch them." Said another girl. I heard at least six-foot falls and knew they were headed for us. Clark and I turned and sprinted not even to our full content. Five of them were behind. One was slowly catching up to us. I looked over to Clark and he nodded. We couldn't risk getting caught. We poured on to our normal speed. We both knew that if we went back to Uncle Charlie's we would be caught. So we just ran back home to spend the rest of the day. Now we knew that we weren't the only myth here. We just had to figure out what they were.

Edward POV

The people just suddenly turned into blurs and both were gone sooner than I could think. I stopped short and waited for my family to show up.

"Did you catch them?" asked Rosalie.

"No. At first I was catching up to them, but then they turned into a blur and were instantly gone." I answered.

" But nothing is faster than a vampire right" Asked Emmet.

" I don't know son. We'll have to keep an eye on them." Carlisle said quietly. " We must not let this get out to the Voltaire, they would be in grave danger."

"Edward, Jasper and I will go. They are disrupting my visions, like every second. I already know that he can't read their thoughts." Alice quickly said. I looked at her in shock. I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I never saw her visions.

"Okay. Go and be very careful." Esme warned us. We followed the scent to the old chief of police's house. For the past month it had been had been empty. Now there was furniture in the house and it looked kind of like someone from Kansas decorated it.

"Clark and Isabella Kent. They just bought the house, their adopted dad just died and their mom is the Kansas senator. They came to finish their education here not in Smallville because strange things were happening there." Alice quickly explained.

"CLARK!" we heard a girl scream, she was by the garden. We were in the woods right by the garden but she couldn't see us. Her face was in pain as she went to the ground. Her veins were glowing a sickening electric green color. A boy with black hair and blue eyes, which no human could have, showed up out of nowhere. His face showed pain and he struggled to get to his twin.

"_Kay-El. Sit yaok. Kal-El si eerh."_ The boy, Kal-El, spoke in a langue not know to man. I mean I've never heard it before.

"The pain from our home is here…" She started saying then said something so fast we couldn't understand it. Kal- El looked up and said "Who's there? Show yourselves!" He screamed towards us. Actually looking straight at us. With that we ran going back to the to tell Carlisle what we found.


End file.
